


An Accidental Accident

by charrmandur, Wifeywrites (charrmandur)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Gen, Masturbation, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/pseuds/charrmandur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmandur/pseuds/Wifeywrites
Summary: Life on the Star Destroyer Supremacy is a bitch sometimes, and  Kylo Ren needed some relief. Who knew it was an accident waiting to happen?





	An Accidental Accident

It had been a long agonizing week on Snoke’s Star Destroyer Supremacy. Hux was being a bitter little bitch, probably over the fact that he’s a ginger, I dunno, but that’s beside the point. We have to get to on to the story of how I indirectly caused Snoke’s injuries. 

As I said Hux was getting on my nerves, this isn’t a new thing, he’s always an attention whore. So I needed some release. There had been some down time for me on the Supremacy and I couldn’t get my release with Darth Vader, basically in the room. I mean I meditated with that mask. I couldn’t masturbate in front of my grandpa. Snoke was asleep. So I used his galactic network console. 

Oh god it felt good, I was massaging myself in ways that I hadn’t done in months. I even thought about that Jedi wannabe, the one who Snoke wants me to capture. She was so attractive. I hadn’t stopped thinking about her since Starkiller was done for. But then it happened. I clicked on an advertisement, it said something along the lines of “meet jawa women, arranged and done in half a parsec” 

Snoke’s console was locked just as I jizzed on his metal floor. It said “warning this device was flagged by the republic department of investigation, pay 10 bitcoins to unlock.”I yelled FUCK!!

I sat there in shock as Snoke walked in, I slid the chair way out. Snoke, sensing my animosity walked over and started to say some choice words but slipped and fell in my cum. 

That was the day Snoke was injured, that is how I caused Snoke to need a hip replacement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Wifeywrites, my main squeeze did most of the work. I pretty much just proofread it for her. It’s her first fic.


End file.
